Cobra - All enemies, domestic or foreign
by littlemissdeath
Summary: origins of CC's hate for Snake-Eyes This is my slashy fic. It is the story of snake eyes/cc and stormy. It is an alternative universe sort of.. well it's the same as the standard Joe verse but its kind of the story of how snake eyes really got injured.. so you must disregard all crap about his chopper accident.


**origins of CC's hate for Snake-Eyes**

 **.. all enemies, domestic or foreign..**

 **This is my slashy fic. It is the story of snake eyes/cc and stormy. It is an alternative universe sort of.. well it's the same as the standard Joe verse but its kind of the story of how snake eyes really got injured.. so you must disregard all crap about his chopper accident. And the Hard Masters death and well its total fiction so just enjoy it and ignore the glaring continuity problems.. -_-; oh and ignore the Metal gear solid reference.. it will be explained**

 **adult content [boy x boy stuff]. sex scenes, very coarse language and violence.** **It starts out with some standard violence**

Cobra Headquarters circa 1980 [aprox]

Cobra Commanders stateroom. 2300h. [that's 11pm]

With one hand holding a weary head up, the other furiously jotting down random thoughts on a well-used book. Periodically lifting to shake life back into his wrist or cover an ever frequenting yawn from under his hood. A simple room but more luxury than his subordinates. A single bed in the corner, although made, rarely slept in. Hospital corners [military term for a type of tucking in of sheets], cloths laid out for the following day, neatly folded at the foot of the mattress.

A dark room, no lights on except over the hunched figure in the corner. A desk, fine solid oak, no veneer. Gold plated pens sit in a platinum desk set. But all this is obscured by the myriads of books, blueprints and notes piled over the surface.

Looking up and over at the glowing l.e.d on his bedside clock. It's not midnight, I'll keep working, just a little longer. Looking back down, at incoherent jottings. I must be more tired than I thought. I can't make out what I just wrote. Interlocking fingers and stretching back with a big sigh. Guess it's time for some coffee. Rummaging under the papers for the elusive coffee cup. Taking a sniff and immediately pulling back at the smell of coffee not made that day. Wash it out?. Looking down at the cup, yep, that's a big ten four.

On leaving his sanctuary, two stately looking crimson guards prevented all unwanted guests from entering his private domain. Forcefully handing his cup into the stomach of one of the guards. A kind of get the hint, you're getting me a cup of coffee. One guard remains and the other proceeds to follow him at a slight distance. Other personnel hastily move out of his way, paying complements and bowing not making eye contact.

Pushing through the double doors to the war room, two more guards take up his side while his brew boy gets his beloved Commander his precious coffee. The Commander takes his time to review the electronic maps and radar systems of the island. His guard hands him his coffee. But the Commander doesn't drink it. Apart from it probably being scorching hot, he has no intention of lifting his hood for a drink. Not even in front of his most loyal guards. Not for anyone.

They look up as Storm Shadow enters the war room. "Sorry Sir, I didn't know you where in here."

The Commander just looks without a word, then puts his gaze back on the maps on the table.

Storm Shadow heads over to the computer and begins to do so searches on last known Joe movements. The Commander nods to his guards that the can wait for him outside. He walks up behind Storm Shadow still clutching his coffee that he can't yet drink. "Not training in the dojo tonight?" He said, trying to make a conversation but he wasn't genuinely interested.

"I finish training 4 hours ago." Storm Shadow tried not to sound insubordinate. " I can't sleep."

"Me either." Storm Shadow looked up from his console to see the Commander looking distracted. "How goes the enlistment of some other Arashikage ninja? They going to join Cobra willingly or are you going to have to mind-set them?" The Commander pulled up a swivel chair beside Storm Shadow.

"I don't feel right about forcing them to join an organization they know nothing about. Being a ninja is a choice. It wouldn't be honorable to use that choice against them." Storm Shadow look to his Commander who was now at his eye level. "But I think I know one that will." He said quickly as to not let on that he didn't want to aid the Cobra cause. He turned back to his screen and proceeds to type in some data till a file came up on a screen. "This guy. I've trained with him. I don't know anyone who could possible beat him." He turned to his Commander, ".. except me." Storm Shadow said with a smirk. Not that you could see it under his mask. But you could just tell.

"So when do I get to meet this ninja only you can beat." The Commander said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow, I mean today." Storm Shadow said looking at his watch.

"Good. Have him in front of me by 0800h." The Commander got up and headed back to his room.

0800h Throne room

The Commander sat on his throne, with his guards close at hand. Storm Shadow knelt before him till he was waved off to stand up and get on with it. "This is the ninja I was telling you about. He was a guest in the Arashikage clan and has trained with me for the past 10 years." The dark ninja stayed in the kneeling position.

"You can stand before me, ninja." The Commander got up from his throne and stood in front of him. Eyeing him up. "Storm Shadow has said many great things about you," the Commander walked around behind him, "but could you prove yourself where it matters most, in battle, fighting for Cobra?" The Commander rounding back in front of the dark ninja.

"It would be an honour." He said bowing down.

"There is growing tensions in Springfield, rumors are speculating that the Joes are planning to attack my shipment." The Commander wandered back up to his throne. "You will accompany Storm Shadow and protect the shipment of weapons." The Commander the waved the off. The two ninjas bowed and quickly headed out.

1900h Springfield train yards

Carriages everywhere, multiple lanes of steel and wood creating paths for the heavy diesel locomotives to deliver their important cargo. But you would know where to start looking. A jungle of shunting lumbering beasts. Like a herd of bison. Too numerous to look one by one to find that shipment. Unless you had prior knowledge. In the shadows two ninja watch as the 1910h train rolls in. nodding to each other, acknowledging their target has arrived and the Joes wouldn't be far off.

Here they come. Loud and so predictable. The ninjas took off moving like cats, quickly and silently. The noise of the Joes would have covered them if they slipped up. They bounded on to the locomotive, unseen. As the train came to a stop the ninja waited for their enemy to be at their most vulnerable. 12 men dismounted their vehicles and split into twos to better search the train. Big mistake.

The ninja look at each other, "Fu Rin Ka Zan!*" They both said before splitting up and preparing to attack from either side of the train.

*= wind, forest, fire, mountain [swift as the wind, silent as the forest, deadly as fire, unshakeable as the mountains]

Storm Shadow darted down the left of the train, quickly pouncing on the first man and making no noise as he bled him with his blade across his throat. Then stowing the body under the train before moving on to his partner. Slicing upwards across his chest and then continuing the 360 with a downward stroke of his other sword taking off the man's head in one clean blow.

In the shadows down the right side of the carriages the dark ninja was making equally as much of the enemy as his sword brother. Swift decapitations and spray of arterial blood gushing from the unsuspecting. Before they knew it they were all dead. The two ninja stood at the rear of the train, on either sides of the tracks. They looked at each other and then from where they came. Nothing behind them but the dead. Looking back at each other they laughed and walked off arms over each other's shoulders, chinking their swords together like they were saying cheers with a couple of glasses of cold beer.

Four vipers ran up to them, shocked and excited at the quick work of the two ninjas. "How many?" One said.

"12 bodies" Storm Shadow said. The vipers ran over to the bodies and began to clear away the evidence as more vipers began the unloading like some well-oiled machine. "The Commander should be please with your efforts. I don't think I'm being presumptuous but, I guess a big welcome to Cobra is in order?" Storm Shadow said slapping his mate on the back.

2100h War room

The two ninjas sat patiently. Trying to look important. Looking and screens and picking up and glancing at papers on the large table in the center of the room. Hurry up and wait. The crimson guards burst in, two holding the doors for the Cobra Commander, closely being tailed by more of his bodyguards. The two ninjas stood up abruptly, bowing to the Commander. "Well it seems those Joes were no match for the two of you?" He said.

"Thank you Sir." They said in unison.

"So you've proved your worth. Worthy of me letting you join my Cobra ranks." Like you wanting to join was enough. The Commander slapped his hand into the dark ninjas shoulder, then grasping firmly. "You are an impressive soldier. Solid." He looked over the man before him. Slightly taller, athletic body with well defined arms. "Storm Shadow."

"Yes Sir." Storm Shadow braced up.

"Get our latest member settled in. Get him some kit and somewhere to put it." The Commander not breaking eye contact with the dark ninja. "From now on you will be called Solid Snake." The Commander smiled under his hood and hastily left followed by his crimson guards.

* * *

About a year later

Cobra headquarters Springfield 1200h

War room

"Sir the casualties are mounting on our side!" A viper yelled from his console. The room was full of people running and everyone talking at once. Storm Shadow ran to the viper and look at the surveillance camera images coming in. "What should I we do Sir? We can't reinforce them."

"Have the survivors fall back to the airfield. Give them gunship support!" Storm Shadow shouted.

The doors opened and the crimson guard came in. Everyone stopped and looked to the door waiting for orders from their Commander. "Start the airlift to Cobra Island!" The Commander shouted. "Storm Shadow! You get out there and stop the enemy from infiltrating!"

"Yes Sir!" Strom Shadow raced out grabbing his swords.

"Firefly, are the explosives set?" The Commander turned to the man by the planning table.

"Yes Sir, as soon as everyone is evacuated I will arm the c4 and it will destroy all evidence of Cobra being here and any Joes caught in the blast!" Firefly said laughing.

"See you on the island. Solid Snake. With me!" The Commander shouted as he turned to leave the war room.

Outside Cobra headquarters same day.

Small arms fire ricocheting off the walls around them. Crouching and hugging the walls the crimson guard cover and make a path for the Commander and Solid Snake. "Get down Sir!" a guard yells, running to cover the Commander. A loud explosion shakes the ground. "Shit 84s!* we got to get the fuck out of here! How far to the airport?" the Commander yelled as he pushed the dead guard off him.

*= Carl Gustav 84mm bazooka mostly anti tank

"Only about a k." Solid Snake said as he helped the Commander up. "I'll get the snipers onto those bastards!" Solid Snake grabbed the radio. The crimson guard and the Commander hurried on.

Crouching down behind a wall. The crimson guard starts to clear a perimeter around their position. Bodies of civilian lie amongst the rubble. Families of Cobra men. The Commander look back and Solid Snake on the radio. "Sir! If we go now the road to the airport is clear of the enemy." Solid Snake said urging the Commander to stand and go. "We must go now! A large group of Joes is closing in on our loc!" The two got up and started to weave in and out of the building that were still intact. "I'll go back to the command center and get the rest out. I'll meet you on the island!" Solid Snake turned back and disappeared. Moving faster alone.

Two unimogs roared down the road. The back full of evacuees. The crimson guard flagged down one that was empty and everyone scrambled into the back. The road ahead was marred by potholes from exploding ordnance and crumbled remnance of building by the road. Swerving in and out of obstacles. Got to get to the airport. "RPG!" the guard in the cab yelled. The mog banked up hitting a large lump or rubble, launching in up. The rocket slamming into the rear tire, exploding. The truck already flying in forward motion now was catapulted over and crashed into a deep drainage ditch on the side of the road. Some of the guards were flung from the flipping truck on to the road. They lie motionless. The mog on its side, on fire. In the back heaped bodies on the floor. Groans from the barely alive.

The airport 1400h

Storm Shadow stood by the back doors of the Herc. Watching and hurrying all those who were boarding, clutching what they could grab before they had to run for their lives. Storm Shadow turned to the other vipers beside him, "And you are sure there was no one behind you? Everyone from the command center has got on the C130s to the island?" he said worried.

"Yes Sir, the last patrol will go out soon to check the town for survivors, but this is the last plane that needs to be loaded." The viper said as he picked up his manifest.

"Are you sure the Commander hasn't gone yet?" He said as he grabbed the clipboard from the viper.

"31 sorties, 2 C130s in each, look people have been driving out of town, taking their chances. I tell you even though most of the town has flown out, I haven't seen any of the crimson guard. Are you sure they were not taking a chopper out of here?"

Storm Shadow look up. "No. They must be pinned down." Storm Shadow looked around frantically. "Solid Snake!" He ran over to the building where Solid Snake was. "Snake! Weren't you with the Commander?" He shouted panicking.

"I was, he went with the guard to the airport.. They were less than a kilometer out. They haven't arrived?"

"No! We got to go back for them!" Storm Shadow yelled grabbing Solid Snakes arm

"Take Firefly and check the building before he blows them up. They could be inside under fire!" Solid Snake said running to the gate. "I'll back track and see if I can get a fix on their loc!"

Back at the road side

One of the guards who was flung from the truck slowly pushed himself up holding his head. Dazed he lumbered to the burning truck. Lucky diesel doesn't explode easily. Climbing into the back. Pulling at the bodies. Another guard comes too and starts to check his comrades. Where is the Commander? Unconscious but alive. The two injured guards drag the Commander out onto the grass. On leans in to check him over. Strapping his leg with a makeshift pressure bandage. He's not hurt too bad. The thunder of the C130 Hercules fills the air. The deafening roar. The two guards go to pick up the Commander.

"Hands up!" The voice from behind them. The G.I Joes surround the stunned guards and their hapless Commander. Clutching at their pistols, they are out gunned, 20 to 1. Dropping their guns they are immediately rushed by some of the Joes. Throwing them to the ground and zip-tying their hands behind their backs. Even the Commander. "This one's not moving! Maybe he's dead!" one of the Joes shouts. "I'll test that theory" another says as he raises his gun, aiming at the Commanders back.

Up on a building opposite Solid Snake sits a watched helpless as he watches the capture. "Stormy, you and Firefly can light the place up. I've located the Commander."

"Where are they? Is he safe?" Storm Shadows muffled voice came over the radio.

"No it looks like he's proper fucked. He and two of the remaining guards are surrounded by about 20."

"What's your position? Well come help!" Firefly shouted.

"Come down on this transmission." Solid Snake said.

Firefly and Storm Shadow crouched down beside Solid Snake. " What are we gunna do?" Firefly said.

"Detonate your explosives. That should run as a pretty good diversion and we head on down there and get those cunts!" Solid Snake shouted.

"Yeah!" Firefly grabbed his detonator are began to start the countdown. "Right 30 seconds and those fuckers won't know what hit em!"

The city began to explode around them. The three charged at the enemy, guns and swords blazing. The ones that weren't running for cover were firing in a spray of ill-aimed shots at their direction. Firefly dived down to a large rock, took up position and returned fire. Storm Shadow was drawing a small group away from Firefly. 3 chased him into the building. He ran up stairs and ducked around a corner. Back to the wall, listening. A grenade rolled along the floor. Shit! diving for the corner as the grenade exploded. Jumping back to his feet. One of the men ran in to secure the room, but ass his outstretched arms pointing his rifle came through the door a flash of blade clean cut off his hands at the forearms. Storm Shadow grabbed his armless* enemy and used his screaming body as a shield as he ran out the door. Throwing the now bullet ridden body onto the men coming up the stairs. Jumping down after it with a sword outstretched at the chest of the first man. Plunging it through his ribcage into the man behinds head.

Outside Firefly was ducking the rounds wising over his head as he reloaded. Looking to his left he saw the burning truck. Behind Solid Snake was busy decapitating. He jumped back up to fire at the enemy. Taking a site picture. Wait. Where is everyone? On the ground were a dozen bodies of G.I. Joes and some of the Crimson guard. But no Commander. Storm Shadow and Solid Snake ran over to Firefly.

"All dead?" Storm Shadow said.

"Where the fuck is the Commander?" Solid Snake asked shoving Firefly.

"I was about to ask you the same fucking thing!" Firefly shouted.

"Shit! They got him!" Solid Snake shouted. "Firefly finish the detonation and you and Stormy get out of here!"

"What the fuck are you going to do?!" Firefly yelled after him.

"I'm gunna get the Commander back! I should have stayed with him!" Solid Snake yelled running off after the "Joes.

"I thought he would say as much." Storm Shadow said. "Not without us you don't!" Storm Shadow and Firefly ran after him.

1900h G.I. Joe temporary command center, building on edge of town.

The sun had set and in the shadows the three Cobra soldiers crouched and survey the situation. "I'll try looking on thermal to find him." Firefly said. Slowly scanning the building. Good not many here. "Most of them must be in the town." Looking to a small building there was a large heat signature. "Got him! Not moving but alive. On the floor of that building!" Firefly handed the thermal scope to the others.

"Lets go get him" Storm Shadow got up and began a wide sweeping approach to the far building. " Snake, you take out the 3 guards on the left, silently"

"I figured as much."

"Firefly can you rig something to take out the ones inside?"

"Big 10 4 on that. Just tell me when you want it to blow." Firefly rummaged through his backpack.

Storm Shadow approached the guard from behind. Slowly creeping up on him. Holding a dagger in one hand he grabbed the guard and slit his throat. Peering inside the Commander and one the guards were on the floor. One missing. They must have him in the other building. Storm Shadow lent down and cut the bonds around the guard and the Commander. It was hard to see in the dark, made harder by the intense light streaming through the window, giving Storm Shadow night-blindness. He felt around the floor for the other guard just in case he was in there. Dirt few nuts and bolts. What's this? Soft, just a rag.. Picking it up and holding it in the light. Shit that's no rag. It's the Commanders hood!

"I'll take that!" A weary silhouette stood in the light. The Commander. Storm Shadow squinted in the light trying to comprehend. The light beamed down behind the Commanders head. He pulled on his hood. "You're lucky I know you can't see me it this light," he said limping out, "cause you would now be a dead ninja if you did." The Commander hoped out with the help of the guard.

Solid Snake ran to his aid but the Commander waved him off. "They're all dead. You can blow it up Firefly."

"Firefly get on the radio, get me out of here." The Commander coughed.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Cobra Island

Cobra Commanders private room

1 day later.

The Commander lay on his bed. Thigh with a compression bandage, the only evidence of his shameful capture. Arms propping up his head. Staring at the ceiling. Pondering. If that's what dictators do. A knock at the door. "Sir Storm Shadow to see you." The guard calls out. The Commander sat up.

"Send him in."

Storm Shadow coyly entered waiting for the Commander to throw something heavy at him for disturbing him. "Sir, I have the brief.."

"Shut up and sit down!" The Commander yelled. "And close the fucking door!" The Commander stood over him. Staring him down with those piercing blue eyes. Storm Shadow slumped down onto the floor, off end of the bed. Reluctantly looking back. "I don't need mission brief!" The Commander grabbed it and threw it across the room. Placing his hands on the edge of the bed. Either side of Storm Shadows head. Leaning down never breaking eye contact. Fear crept through Storm Shadows mind. Is he gunna kill me? The Commander drew closer so all that Storm Shadow could see was his eyes dissecting him. "Good job." The Commander stood up and walked over to a chair and wheeled it over to Storm Shadow who was shocked. "Sit." Storm Shadow sat worrying what the hell is going on. "I know you came looking for me." He said so nonchalantly. Turning away hands cupped behind his back. "And the fact that I un-masked by the G.I. Joes was not in the report"

"Well since we killed your all captors, they wouldn't have had an opportunity to inform their high command of your description." Storm Shadow said trying to justify himself as if his life depended on it.

"I know. Thank you for keeping this to yourself. You have always held my honour in high regard." The Commander sat down on the end of bed. At first side on. Then turning to put a leg either side of the chair, Storm Shadows legs in the middle. "But that's not my concern." He put his hands on his knees and sighed. "The fact is I should have never been in that situation. Almost all of my guards died protecting me. No the blame goes strongly on one." The Commander looked up for another staring contest. He was good at cutting people down by belittling them.

"Me Sir?" Storm Shadow said reluctantly.

"No you fool!" The Commander grabbed Storm Shadows head and shook it. Then slapped him across the top. "If you weren't there I would have been interrogated by Duke by now!" The Commander sat back on his hands. "Solid Snake."

"Solid Snake?" Storm Shadow look puzzled, "why him?"

"He abandoned me. I know my guards would sacrifice themselves to save me, but they aren't ninjas." The Commander slumped back onto his bed, looking back at his ceiling, pondering again. "So?"

"So What should you do about it?" Storm Shadow said. He knew what the Commander meant, but he wanted to hear the words.

"I suggest you get into practice for you mind set." The Commander rolled over and looks towards Storm Shadow. "Cause if he is such a good friend, you're gunna want to clear your mind of his memory." Storm Shadow look at his Commander. He wants me to kill him? The Commander rolled onto his back. "Cause he's not going to be around much longer. Oh. And don't think of trying to help him escape, or you will have the same fate."

The Commander said like it was a chore and nothing important. "You lucky that I don't hold you responsible for bringing him here!" The Commander rolled over to face the wall in a semi foetal position. " You can go away now!" he shouted frustrated.

"Yes Sir." Storm Shadow stood up and wheels the chair back to the desk. Walking to the door. His hand on the handle. But reluctant to turn it. Sighing "Sir, ..Do you"

"Don't worry about it. You aren't assigned to torture and kill him. So stop moaning. I'm not going to dump that on you." The Commanders quite voice purred sleepily. "I want you to stay in Cobra. If I made you kill you best friend you might not.. like..want to stay here." The Commander said trying to hide further in the corner of his bed. Storm Shadow looked over. Motioned to leave, then turn back like as if to say anything. But then shaking his head and leaving. Closing the door behind him. ".. might not like me anymore." His voice muffled into his pillow.

Following day isolation cell underground.

The Commander walked down the corridor. No other prisoners it the block. Just Solid Snake. The Commander looked through the small gap in the door. "Leave us." The Commander too the keys from the viper on guard. Alone at last. The Commander cracked open the door.

"Sir. The vipers put me in here as a mistake. Bit of a joke I guess!" Solid Snake tried to joke.

The Commander looked around at the cell not making any eye contact with Solid Snake. "No. no joke." The Commander said light heartedly as he look down at Solid Snake. The Commander leaned down to help him up. As Solid Snake took his hand and was halfway up the Commander grabbed his throat and shoved him into the wall. "You left me to die at the hands of the joes!" He screamed, pounding Solid Snake into the wall. "You have no idea how much you fucked up!" He pulled out his knife and held it to Solid Snakes groin. The two slowly slid down the stoney wall till Solid Snake was seated and the Commanders knees pinned Solid Snakes legs down. The Commander rocked forward, pressing the knife hard but not yet cutting through his cloths. Left had still firmly gripped around Solid Snakes neck.

"I'm sorry for letting the joes capture you, but you're safe!" Solid Snake choked out.

"NO!" The Commander screamed. "They saw my face you fool!" He squeezed harder on his throat. "And it's all your fault!" The Commander flung him to the floor. Quickly scrambling on top, he straddled his back. Pushing the knife up under his shirt his tore Solid Snakes shirt. Pulling at it with his free hand. Grabbing his hands together tying them up in the ripped shirt. "You will pay." He whispered into his ear. Dragging him closer to the wall, tying him up, back to the wall. Solid Snake kicked out hitting the Commanders wounded leg. "AARRGH!"

The Commander flung up his blade in desperation, lunging clumsily at his throat. Cutting but not fatally. He then punched him in the stomach and head. Crying out as he slashing up Solid Snakes face. With his face horribly disfigured, the Commander cut him down. Solid Snake collapsed on the floor. Right for a few kicks to the gut. The Commander steadied himself by holding on to the bars as he kicked. The pain in his own leg, bleeding through his cloths, he collapsed on top of Solid Snake. He grabbed his knife and slid the flat of the blade down the back of his pants. Turning it up and slashing open his pants. The Commander then sheathed his knife. Pulling off Solid Snakes pants.

Spreading his legs apart with his knees. Not much resistance. Must be unconscious. Time to wake up. The Commander took the sheathed knife and ran it down Solid Snakes crack. Looking for the soft spot. There it is. He then shoved it in with all his might. Thrusting it in and out. Screams echoing down the empty halls. The Commander crying out in anguish of how much he had suffered in his meagre little life. Taking out all his hate of the government, G.I. Joe anyone who ever hurt him. Soon the only crying out was coming from him. Solid Snake had passed out in shock. The Commander pulled out his knife covered in blood and faeces. He flung it in to the wall. Held up his hands to see them through the tears. Wiping them on thighs and across his chest. He struggled to stand and stumble out of the cell and down the hall. Periodically slumping into the walls for support.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Storm Shadow rushed to him. The Commander held on tightly, spreading Solid Snakes blood to his crisp, white gi. "Sir?" The Commander tried to hide his face. No one is meant to see him cry.

"Tell that viper to get rid of the body and get me back to my room." The Commander sounded weak and drained. Barely able to walk. Only for Storm Shadow holding him up. The only one he could count on now.

* * *

Cobra Island

Hallways of command centre

Same day

The Commander tried to walk upright, trying not to draw attention to himself. A bit hard when you have blood shinning though, running down the front of his leg from his wound. Hands covered. Hand marks of Solid Snake, pawed across his stomach. It showed up more on this support, blood smeared over Storm Shadow where he had his Commanders aching body pressed against him. The guard ran down the hall. Supporting the Commander on his other side. Putting his arms under his wounded leg, supporting it and eventually carrying him. Awkwardly pushing through the doors to the Commanders room. The guards standing at the door, like police at a crime scene. Nothing to see here.

Carefully helping the Commander to his bed. The guard dashed to the cupboard and gabbed out a medical kit, flinging it onto the end of the bed, opening it and gathering and separating necessary supplies to help stop the bleeding. The Commander sat up in pain. "It's ok, I'm fine." He grimaced. The guard looked at him and placed the items on the end of the bed, and moved the medical kit off to the desk behind him. "Just go." The guard bowed and left.

Storm Shadow still with his arm around the Commanders shoulders, leaning over him, protecting him, "You want me to go Sir?" He said softly.

"No." The Commander gripped at Storm Shadow, pulling himself up of the bed. Then pushing him away trying to assert his independence, that he didn't need help, he was fine. Stumbling when he lost his grip. Caught. Storm Shadow held him in mid flight. The Commander pushed his hand onto his saviour, pushing him from his body. "I'm fine really." He tried to convince himself of that more than Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow stood back and watched as the Commander slowly moved around the corner to his bathroom. Storm Shadow could hear the Commander grabbing the rail. A painful whimper softly echoes out. Storm Shadow ducked quickly around the corner to see his Commander, his back turned to him, holding on to the rail, frozen. His head down. Only moving when he heard footsteps on the tile floor. "I changed my mind, you can go." But the steps drew closer. Till they were almost in front of him. "I said go! I don't need your help!" The Commander looked up from his hunched over position to Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow looked down to avoid the Commanders gaze. The tiles at his feet were pooling it to what seemed a puddle blood. His eyes traced up his legs, following the trail. As his head moved up the Commander turned away, to the wall, in shame. Storm Shadow put his hand on his back. Such a light touch. Just enough to know that he understood and he was here to help no matter what his Commander yelled at him. He knew that he needed help but never, in a million years of torture, ever admit to, ever give in to his stubborn ways. Storm Shadow put his other hand on the Commanders. His grip, clinging for strength, to the rail, slowly relaxed. He turned, head down towards Storm Shadow. He knew Storm Shadow wouldn't let him fall. Letting go, falling for what it seemed an eternity, into the arms of his saviour.

The strong embrace guiding his slow decent to the cold floor. Slow, gentle hand, cupping his head, drawing him closer. Shielding him from his pain and sadness. He knew he was safe here and he buried his face between the neck and shoulder of Storm Shadow. The hand gently stroking his head. Storm Shadow could feel the cool wet skin, the only skin showing of his Commander, pressed against his bare neck. Tears, warm, trickling down to his clavicle. Storm Shadow closed his eyes. And the two sat, on the cold dark floor, locked in an embrace. The Commander like a child hiding buried in the safety of his mother's arms. Comfort he hadn't felt. Comfort he craved. He had forgotten what it was like to be held. Even with his wife, his brother, he never had experienced such an embrace. It seemed to make everything all right.

The Commander freed one of his hands and slowly ran his palm up Storm Shadows chest. Up to his shoulder, then around his neck. Storm Shadow opened his eyes and looked down, watching the Commander following his hand with his sad eyes. He stopped and looked up to see Storm Shadow was now looking at him. He could tell he was smiling at him under his mask. Storm Shadow carefully helped the Commander up sitting him down against the back wall of the shower. He turned towards the door, taking off his gi shirt and mask and dropping it at the door. Turning back to see his Commander slumped in the shower. He raised his hand and turned out the light. It was so dark, just a small stream of light from the other room came through the gap in the door.

Storm Shadow climbed in the shower, standing over the Commander huddled in the corner. Shielding him as he turned on the water. Making the temperature just right before squatting down in front of the Commander. Gently rubbing his hands over his shoulders. His hand ran down his front and began unbuttoning his shirt. The Commander just sat as Storm Shadow pushed his now soaked jacket off his chest. Over his shoulders, down his arms. All the time the warm water streaming down. The Commander lifted up his hands and ran them over Storm Shadows chest. Exploring the man caring for him. Storm Shadows hands ran down to the Commanders waist, slowly moving to undo his belt. The Commanders hands began to mimic those of Storm Shadow.

The Commander put his hands to the floor and slightly raised his hips as Storm Shadow slowly worked his pants down his legs. Carefully removing his boots one by one. The two helping each other up. Storm Shadow pushed all of their cloths out of the way. The two men stood face to face. The water flowing over the contours of their muscles. The blood on the Commanders leg slowly dissipating. Their eyes had slowly adjusted. It was no longer a dark room. The light glistening on their wet skin. The glow of the water shone brightly in tiny streams down their almost naked bodies. Looking at each other. They could see each other clearly. The Commander reached down and brought Storm Shadows hands up to his head. Assisting his hands to grip his hood. The Commander looked deep in to the eyes looking at him. And dropped their hands down, leaving Storm Shadows hands holding his hood. Storm Shadow looked down at the hood in his hands. The Commander placing his hands on him, reassuring him that it was ok for him to look up at his face.

* * *

Springfield ruins

Later that night

Scarlet and Duke stand on top of what remains of the Cobra headquarters. "Sir, there seems to be no sign of Cobra. Even the bodies of unknown vipers have been taken." Duke lent down and picked up a piece of paper, dusting it off to get a better look.

"It's like they never were in this town." Duke said scrunching up the paper and throwing it away. "Destroying and incinerating what they couldn't take with them." Duke stopped and looked up behind him. He heard something.

"Sir, I .."

"Shh! Wait!" Duke put his hand up to Scarlet. "Can you hear that?" He said looking around.

"Chopper. There!" Scarlet pointed up. "Cobra!" Duke scurried down the rubble, Scarlet in hot pursuit. Duke grabbed the 84 off the back of the jeep. Scarlet grabbed a round. Duke pointed up ready to fire. "Loaded!" Scarlet tapped him on the shoulder then grabbed him to support him. "BBDA* clear!" she shouted bracing Duke for the recoil.

*= Back blast damage area, as the 84mm has a huge flame back fire in launch, very uncool to be behind it when it goes off.

Duke fired at the chopper. Direct hit! The tail exploded and the chopper began to spin uncontrollably without the stabilizers. Duke and Scarlet jumped into the jeep. "Follow the smoke! We'll see when he comes down!" The jeep bounded over the rubble and debris. "There!" Duke yelled. The chopper was on fire but not yet exploded. Scarlet ran over to the wreckage.

"There's someone still alive!" she yelled beckoning to Duke. They clambered inside dragging out the injured man. "Quick! We got to get him out of here before that chopper explodes!" They dragged him behind the jeep just as the twisted wreckage exploded. "We got to get him to a hospital. Loading up the man into the jeep, Scarlet held his hand, trying to reassure the disfigured man. Duke drove as fast as he could. Scarlet checked the man's injuries, "You're going to be alright!" The man blacked out.

G.I. Joe field hospital

Two days later

"Your awake!" Scarlet looked down at the heavily bandaged man. He tried to talk but for some reason he couldn't. "Doctor he's conscious!" The doctor came over and began to poke and prod at the man's dressings making sure they were stable.

"Seems you're a pretty lucky guy." The doctor picked up the chart. "You have received massive facial injuries, a few broken bones but it seems that majority of your injuries were obtained before the crash.."

"So what's that mean doc?" Duke said as he surveyed the helpless man lying before them.

"After we stopped the bleeding, I did a though check of the whole patients body." The doctor started to say walking off. Scarlet and Duke looked at each other puzzled and hurry off after the doctor. The doctor went in to his small office at the end of the sick bay. "Sit." He ushered in the two G.I. Joes. "Like I said I did a through screening." Scarlet and Duke looked at him, hanging on every word in suspense. "And from an extremely educated stand point.." The doctor looked down and waved his hands behind him at all his credentials jokingly, "I would say this man hat under gone brutal torture some time in the last week, and he would ordinarily been able to walk away from the chopper had he not been so." The doctor looked up to see the shocked faces.

"Tortured? You sure?" Duke shouted. "How can you tell?!"

"Well ordinarily I would have assumed that, had I not done a thorough check up on him, the most obvious sign would not have been seen." The doctor handed his report to Duke. "Sure people break bones and get cuts from crashes.." The doctor stood up and grabbed his stethoscope ready to go check on his other patients, "But I don't know of any cases where a man is ever sodomised that aggressively, by a chopper crash." The doctor walked out and Duke and Scarlet looked at each other.

"Man he must have been done over by Cobra!" Duke said flipping through the report.

"I wonder why." Scarlet said concerned look up at Duke. "If he was hurt in this was he must have done something pretty bad." Scarlet flipped through the report. " You know there is one other glaring thing I noticed about this guy."

"What." Duke said getting up and following Scarlet out.

"I think he was trying to escape Cobra." Scarlet turn to Duke then looked down the long tent to the strange man looking like a mummy. "He was the pilot. There was no one else in the chopper."

"You think he would be resourceful enough to escape Cobra Island, after being tortured, and somehow fly a chopper to what he thought would be safety?" Duke said like it was a pretty tall order.

"Yeah. Did you see his cloths?" Scarlet picked up the bag his possessions were in. "This is some kind of high ranking ninja gear." Scarlet handed the bag to Duke. "I've had it analysed. I don't know his name but I think its Snake."

"Okay how do ya figure that?" Duke said. Scarlet pulled out a torn piece of shirt and held up a partial nametag to Duke. "OK you got me." Duke looked up at Scarlet handing her back the bag. "So what shall we do with the ninja call Snake?"

"We should ask him when he recovers what he wants to do. Who knows he may hates Cobra, and helping us to rid the world of the Cobra Commanders evil minions is something he may what to do." Scarlet said so matter-of-factly.

"It could prove very useful having someone on our side who knows the Cobra layout." Duke said with a smile on his face.


End file.
